


The Stresses of Taxes

by Topishfakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeremy Dooley, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, In Public, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Real Life, Top Ryan Haywood, bald jeremy, but they're not on the phone together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: While Ryan is on the phone with his tax guy, Jeremy tries to relieve him of the stress of it all.NOT FINISHED, just maybe looking for suggestions for a direction to go with.





	The Stresses of Taxes

Jeremy had been on his knees for over an hour now. Although that may seem like a short amount of time to most, his knees were not loving this. He was more of a bed blowjob kind of guy. Ryan had put him down there while he sat on the phone with his tax guy. The un-pleasurable call eased by Jeremy’s expert tongue licking up the sides of Ryan’s thick girth. His goatee darker, shiny. The spit and precum doused dick skimming along his face. Jeremy liked to suck dick…like a lot. He’s only ever had Ryan’s in his grasp but that’s all he ever needed. Jeremy would worship his cock for days on end if he could but at the moment his knees were fucking killing him.

 

Jeremy hated that he needed to get up because Ryan was petting one of his sweet spots. Since Ryan couldn't grasp onto any hair, he opted to caressing Jeremy's right ear. Making the bald man melt even more.

  

Jeremy finally stood, moving one of his hands to Ryan's dick and continued to stroke. His other rubbed blood back to his knees. 

 

"Knees sore?" Ryan whispered around the phone in his hand. Jeremy nodded.

   

Ryan reached forward and pulled at Jeremy's belt. The standing man looking down with a look that both read as confused and hunger. Changing as he realized the direction Ryan wanted to go in. They were  essentially  in the open, in a random room in the Achievement Hunter building. Jeremy came forward with Ryan's tug. His belt coming undone by Ryan's skilled hand and soon the same hand wrapped around his length. He sighed and tilted his head back, his stroke on Ryan's dick stuttering a bit.


End file.
